Turn
by TilltheMorningLight
Summary: Grimlock had no idea what the silly little Decepticon was talking about. He huffed, grabbing Galvatron's face and forcing the mech to look at him. "What you mean?" G1:AUish slash!


(G1 AU: The war's over! Takes place after/during? the third season. Autobots and Decepticons are working together and all the jazz. Galvatron's still crazy as a loon, so I'm not sure how they talked him into cooperating without killing him lol Also, let's pretend that Grimlock is a bit larger than Galvatron because…I want to do that. And Grimlock has a mouth behind that mask.)

Warnings: sticky!sex, slash, OOC somewhat, AU clearly.

For Speedstreek360. :)

Don't own any Transformers.

* * *

_Turn_

"Me Grimlock no listen to _you_!"

"What was that, you over-sized idiot?"

The Dinobot growled, transforming into his bipedal form. He had been, upon Optimus and Rodimus' orders, paired with the Decepticon leader for his last _three_ missions. Grimlock stomped his way to the smaller mech, rumbling in warning when said mech didn't so much as flinch away from the Dinobot's larger form.

Galvatron, a growl escaping his throat, stepped closer, craning his neck to look up at his "partner" in the visor. Nothing was said for a few moments, just the staring. Grimlock had been annoyed before, sure, but couldn't remember anyone ever making him _this_ mad…

…or this uncomfortable. Grimlock stared at those red optics, trailing down pale cheeks and finally stopping on full lips. It wasn't that Grimlock had never _wanted_ or _been_ with another mech before – the Dinobots had on many occasions sought each other out for intimate contact. It was just that Grimlock would have never thought that he would actually _appreciate_ Galvatron in such a way.

The purple Decepticon was _annoying_; it was like Galvatron _knew_ what bothered Grimlock and did everything in his power to piss the Dinobot off.

"Look," Galvatron hissed, pushing himself up closer to Grimlock's face by standing on his tip-toes. The Dinobot laughed at the smaller mech's attempts to seem larger, and whatever Galvatron was about to say was forgotten, pure rage flashing across his features.

"I should _shoot you in the face _– "

Grimlock stepped forward, his chest smashing into Galvatron's. "Can tiny bot aim that high?"

The Decepticon stepped back, hissing as if Grimlock's armor was burning hot. Grimlock watched, curious, as the warrior crossed his arms over his chest, jerking his head to the side. The Dinobot had seen Galvatron do many odd things since they had been paired together, but this was different.

Now that Grimlock thought about it, Galvatron had been acting weirder than usual over the _last_ _few_ _days_. He laughed, stepping closer. There was only one thing it could be:

"You scared of Grimlock?"

Galvatron gave Grimlock a nasty look, making him laugh harder.

"_No_! I am not scared of you, or anyone! Galvatron doesn't fear _anything_ and never will!"

Something in the mech's voice told Grimlock that something wasn't right, but he wasn't the most sensitive being, and brushed it off. All he knew was that the small mech before him was pissing him off with all of his stupid little fits.

Grimlock was in Galvatron's face before either of them knew what was happening. He leant forward, his face mask almost touching Galvatron's lips. "Dumb Decepticon _better_ be scared of Grimlock."

Galvatron bared his teeth, a low sound escaping his throat. "Well I'm not – what are you going to do about it?"

Grimlock slammed Galvatron in the chest and the smaller mech fell onto the ground with a surprised yelp. The Dinobot didn't give his "partner" enough time to recover before pouncing on him. Galvatron screamed, and Grimlock didn't know if it was from pain or fear.

"_Get off me!_" Galvatron began pushing on the larger body straddling him. Grimlock only watched, laughing. "I-I said _get off_!"

"You scared of Grimlock _now_, tiny?"

Galvatron froze, his optics flashing. "_Tiny_? I am not tiny!" He gave another shove. "And I am _not scared_."

Grimlock growled, feeling the mech underneath him begin to shake. "Dumb Decepticon shaking, me Grimlock _know_ you're scared."

"I am _not_! _GET OFF_!"

Grimlock, upon hearing Galvatron's shriek, sat back, putting more weight on the Decepticon. Galvatron gasped and began to claw at Grimlock's legs.

"Then why you shake?" Grimlock wasn't sure why, but the look on Galvatron's face was making him uneasy. He watched as those red optics narrowed, the clawing ceasing.

But the shaking continued. "What part of _get off_ do you not understand?"

"Me Grimlock want to know why you shaking if you not scared!" He pushed Galvatron down easily with one hand. When the warrior began to fight again, Grimlock laid out, putting all of his weight on the body beneath him. "Stop moving! Just answer question!"

Galvatron, after a few moments of struggling, did half of what he was told and stopped squirming. He turned his head to the side, making it clear that he didn't want to look at Grimlock. He seemed so much _smaller_ than he already was in that moment. "…I failed."

Grimlock snorted. "What you mean?"

The purple mech shifted as best he could under the Dinobot's weight, nervous. "I gave in – _you_ won. The Decepticons…they were _begging_ me to…"

He snapped his mouth shut, and his optics dimmed.

Grimlock had no idea what the silly little Decepticon was talking about. He huffed, grabbing Galvatron's face and forcing the mech to _look_ at him. "What you _mean_?"

Galvatron stared, wide eyed at Grimlock for a moment before squeezing his optics shut. The Dinobot kept his hold on the head in his hands firm, surprised when Galvatron groaned loudly and bit his bottom lip. Grimlock loosened his grip, thinking it was because he had hurt the mech. Red optics opened, slowly, catching Grimlock off-guard again.

It was shocking how _pretty_ Galvatron was at that moment.

The Decepticon shifted under Grimlock's body – which was growing alarmingly warm – and whined.

_Is dumb De – _Galvatron _– horny? _Grimlock felt smooth plating rub against his inner thigh as the smaller mech continued to move. It was hard concentrating on anything but the warm, suddenly pretty little mech beneath him and Grimlock wasn't sure what to do. It had been quite a while since he had had an interface…

So he remained completely still.

Galvatron huffed, glaring back up at the Dinobot. "I _gave up_. I quit. Cyclonus said that it was for the best, that if I _continued_," he spat the last word out, his face scrunching up in disgust, "it would mean the end of the Decepticons."

Grimlock leaned down, enjoying the way it felt as his body pressed into Galvatron's. The Decepticon didn't even notice, his optics still glazed over with memories. "I hate working with Autobots – I-_I_ _hate it with everything that I am_."

The confession had Grimlock laughing. He felt Galvatron tense beneath him, and stopped. When Grimlock had first been created, he had felt about the same way. Of course, he hadn't wanted to work with anyone, not just Autobots, but the frustration and anger had been there all the same.

"Me Grimlock understand," he kept his voice low, his face close. "Used to feel the same way, sort of."

Galvatron turned his face away, realizing how close the larger bot was. "G-get off me."

Grimlock shook his head, not liking that idea at all. "Galvatron wants interface – "

Those red optics widened, and Grimlock laughed again.

"I – _what_? Where in Unicron's name did you get that idea?" Galvatron began pushing on Grimlock, a whine sneaking into his voice. "Get off, you oaf!"

"You hot, Grimlock can feel it."

Grimlock laughed _again_ when Galvatron's faceplates colored.

"Wh-why would I want _you_?" Galvatron said, sounding unsure. Grimlock perked up at that –

_Had_ Galvatron been _wanting_ him? It would explain the strange behavior lately. Grimlock smirked, sliding his face mask back. Galvatron gasped, his pushing getting desperate. The Dinobot sighed, wishing Galvatron was touching him in a _different_ way, and leaned down so that their lips were nearly touching. Galvatron froze, a funny look on his face.

"You want Grimlock," he let his deep voice vibrate against those full, pale lips and grinned when the sound of Galvatron's cooling fans sputtered to life.

Galvatron didn't move for a bit, and it was starting to irritate Grimlock. He seemed to be fighting his urge, and _honestly_, since when had Galvatron ever used self-control?

Grimlock sure as hell never did. He pressed his lips into Galvatron's, growling as he forced the smaller mech's mouth open with his tongue. The Decepticon growled himself, his arms wrapping around Grimlock's neck, _pressing _his body into yellow plating.

Grimlock began stroking Galvatron's thigh, stopping to dig his thick fingers into a seam just above his knee. Galvatron gasped, his kissing growing more urgent. He bit Grimlock's tongue before leaning back, panting.

"Legs sensitive?" Grimlock grinned again, pressing another finger into the seam. Galvatron leaned his head back, his breath catching. The Dinobot, after fondling the hell out of some wires and receiving some wonderful noises from his partner, slid his hand up Galvatron's leg to his upper-inner thigh. The Decepticon arched into Grimlock, their lips meeting again.

As fun as it was teasing Galvatron, Grimlock had his spike pressing almost painfully against his cod-piece. He groaned, opening his panel. He moved his kisses to Galvatron's neck as the smaller mech turned his head to look.

A shocked sound from Galvatron had Grimlock _purring_. He bit down on a neck cable and received a shudder in response.

"You-you're…" Galvatron whined when Grimlock's hand began pressing into his interface panel. "…_huge_."

Grimlock pressed harder, wanting access. Galvatron's panel snapped open, and yelled out when Grimlock wasted no time in pushing his fingers into his valve. The Dinobot had never had too much appreciation for taking things slow, and this was no different.

Galvatron bucked into those fingers, biting his bottom lip. He groaned when Grimlock pressed two more fingers into him, the sensations running through him causing him to jerk.

Grimlock hooked his free arm under Galvatron's thigh, pulling it up. The Decepticon allowed himself to fall onto his back completely, his cooling fans thundering at this point. Grimlock took one look at the writhing mech and decided he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his fingers from Galvatron's valve, quickly replacing them with his engorged spike.

Galvatron opened his mouth, _wide_, but nothing came out for a moment. Grimlock began rocking into him, as gently as he could stand, and Galvatron grit his denta together, a pained noise escaping his throat.

Apparently Galvatron hadn't interfaced in a while. Grimlock moaned, long and loud, as he felt the nearly _too_ tight, wet heat envelop him. He noticed his partners discomfort and quickly captured Galvatron's lips with his own. The Decepticon began kissing back sloppily, and honestly –

It was the best kiss Grimlock had ever had.

When Galvatron whimpered into his mouth, Grimlock couldn't help but drive harder. Before he knew it, he had the mech yelling with each thrust, the kiss having been broken off. The purple warrior could only hang onto Grimlock's shoulders.

Grimlock felt that tight heat spasm around him, the tightness pushing him nearly to the edge, and knew Galvatron was about to overload. He growled, lifting the Decepticon's leg against his shoulder, hitting _deeper_.

"_Primus_," Galvatron yelled, his body tensing as he overloaded. Grimlock pressed his face against Galvatron's shoulder, biting down when his own overload hit him not moments after.

Nothing but the sound of cooling fans were heard as Grimlock laid on top of Galvatron. The Dinobot thought that his partner had been knocked into stasis; but when he pulled out of the smaller body, he heard the other whine.

Grimlock grinned, shutting his interface panel and laying back over his Galvatron - or, he mused _just_ Galvatron. He began stroking that purple crown and sighed.

Galvatron looked up at him, his optics shinier than usual. A concerning look was on his face, and Grimlock began to worry. Had he done something wrong?

"I –" he started, his voice hitching. "This…_this_ wasn't just a one-time thing, or – "

Grimlock laughed, giving the Decepticon a deep kiss. He pulled back, enjoying how dizzy Galvatron looked after being kissed, and shook his head. Clearly Galvatron needed someone – or, had wanted Grimlock to _be_ that someone for some unknown reason – to keep him grounded during all this change.

Galvatron _hadn't_ been scared of Grimlock. Galvatron was scared of what came next – the future.

"You no failure." Grimlock felt his spark skip when he saw a ghost of smile on Galvatron's pretty lips.

End

* * *

(Uuh..mushy much?)


End file.
